Tidying Blues
by Delena Aneled Hupp
Summary: A lesson in organisation: Kairi learns that a team isn't comprised of clones in cleaning.


_**Tidying Blues**_

_**By**_ Delena/Aneled Hupp

_**Rating**_ Harmlessly G

_**Genre**_ General

_**Legalities**_ Kairi, Selphie, and Fuu are property of Square Enix and all that jazz.

_**Mission Summary**_ A lesson in organisation: Kairi learns that a team isn't comprised of cleaning clones.

_**Mission Statistic Warnings**_ Gen

_**Mission Status Report **_One-shot, part of a series.

_**Pre-Mission Briefing **_Why is Fuu travelling with Selphie and Kairi? Why are they on a Gummi ship? Well, think of this as a teaser of bigger things to come; this isn't just a clip from a spur-of-the-moment AU. It's from an AU (well, maybe AU isn't the best term in this case... whatever) all right, but it's one that's spent over half a year in the making, is still not entirely through the planning process, and is a collaboration between two friends and me. It's a highly ambitious project that has yet to work out all of the kinks, but we're making impressive headway with the outlines and storyboarding for it.

The story starts out the same as it does in the first game, but a few seemingly minor events in the very beginning will completely change the outcome of the original KH storyline... in fact,those minor incidents will _restructure_ the whole storyline as we know it... that's where the fun comes in. Just be patient with us, I know some of you will enjoy what we have waiting, so for now, partake of character building in the forms of Fuu, Selphie, and Kairi as the focus heroes.

_**End briefing-Begin Document**_

Selphie's sleep station on the Gummi ship is a scattered zone and far reaching in its disorganisation. What few possessions she has acquired on her journey or began the journey sporting lay in a careless assortment on her bed and the surrounding floor area. Sparse articles of clothing litter her thin comforter accompanied by stray leaflets of notebook paper, potions and elixirs, her utility belt, her backpack, magazines, and souvenirs of sorts from various worlds; her brush is tossed onto her small pillow and her nunchaku not-quite-forgotten on the floor with her temporarily discarded boots. Her toiletries are in a jumbled pile under her bed. The youngest knows she'll be scolded for keeping an untidy station, but she's never been one to waste time on unnecessary things (like cleaning) when there were more important things to be done (like living life to its fullest).

Selphie can still be very much a child.

Fuu's station is modest to say the least. The eldest of the girls keeps a small collection of books on an improvisational shelf above her head (she hopes her craftsmanship is sound) and a small stack of notebook papers as relatively ineffective bookends. Her few clothes are not scattered about haphazardly as Selphie's are, but are neatly tucked away in the cramped space below her bunk. Her accessories are safely out of sight, hidden away, presumably, with her toothbrush and paste. On a small chair used as a nightstand, Fuu's chakram lay carefully placed, often beside a small cup of rationed water and her travel sack hangs from the back. Her boots, when removed, are placed below the makeshift night table. Fuu wants to be irritated at Selphie's messy living space, but finds the fact that the younger girl can make herself at home even in this place and situation an endearing trait, and she makes a note to herself to rumple her own comforter a little after making the bed, just a little so-called spontaneity.

Organising comes quite easily for Fuu.

Kairi's station is, at a glance, as tidy as Fuu's and keeps to itself. She keeps her keychain collection in a designated area, keeps her magazines, texts, and scrolls stacked on another stray chair for safekeeping and easy access, and her potions are lined up quaintly on her own custom shelf with her charmed rings and bangles. Her spare clothes are prudently out of sight, her backbag is strung over the metal posts at the foot of her bed, her shoes rarely come off her feet. While clear, however, Kairi's station was not so tidy. Her keychains were piled onto one another, her stack of periodicals, books, and papers leaned and stuck out at odd angles; her potions indicated no real pattern of organisation. As for her clothes, while tucked away from immediate sight, they were more or less crumpled and shoved beneath her bed at random beside her personal effects. Still, she rarely removes her shoes. Kairi gets so frustrated with how effortlessly Fuu can keep her own area... Still, Selphie's blatantly untouched station often sets Kairi off more. She finds it aggravating that she has to work so hard to keep her zone orderly, yet Selphie (to whom order comes no easier than it does for the Keyblade Princess) doesn't even seem to care enough to put forth the effort.

Organisation is not one of the redhead's natural gifts.

At the end of the day, however, Kairi always comes to see that each of their varying degrees of organisation are tiny parts of what makes them _them_:

Without Fuu's charmingly neat station the ship would look like a child's playroom, hardly a workspace suitable for a team of who could very well be the last hope the worlds have.

Without Selphie's living space in its state of disarray the ship would look too uncomfortably _sterile_, the youngest girl gives it a feeling of home.

Without Kairi's faux-organised partition there would be no middle ground; as seems to be the case quite often, Kairi realises that she's a connecting piece.

Together, they make a remarkable whole.

_**Mission complete**_

_**Post-mission analysis**_ Strike your fancy? Stay tuned for more. AlescaMunroe (here on will be writing for the AU as well, and if anyone's interested in character art for this project, stop by my deviantART gallery with the username RavenScarlett.

_**End Transmission.**_


End file.
